A Love Stronger then Time
by Inuyasha'sOneAndOnlyGirl
Summary: this is a story about a love they believe to be strong then time its self or is it?  - pairings inu/kag inu/kik /mir/san kags/sessh- read to find out who ends up with who   evil laugh
1. Kagome's point of view

A/N Ok people this is my first time writing so please be kind

A love stronger then time

Kagome was late for school as usual she had been up all night worrying how Inuyasha was doing they hadnt left on good terms

FLASHBACK

what do you mean I cant go home? Like I said we still need to defeat Naraku so you ain't going back till we find him. Ugh Inuyasha you don't own me i'm not Kikyo I unlike her have a life........ oh no what have I done? Inuyasha looked hurt and that's when he snapped NO YOUR NOT HER SHE WAY BETTER THEN YOU ANYWAY IF SHE WAS WITH US THE SHARD WOULD BE COMPLETE BY NOW!!!

Kagome had started to cry she looked up at Inuyasha he took a couple steps back he knew he had gone to far but couldn't stop himself. Inuyasha she said with a deadly calmness sit boy and she took off that was two weeks ago and he still hadnt come for her.

Ok I know its short but I promise there will be more but only if you tell me what you think well I gotta please review or there wont be more and you'll never know what happens possible lemons in future


	2. Inuyasha's point of view

Chapter 2:  
In the last chapter Kagome was having a flash back of what happened... and now we're seeing what's happening in the Feudal era.

'I hope shes OK. It has been 14 days since the last time we saw her. I wonder if I should go back for her...' Inuyasha was deeply consumed in his thoughts.

"INUHYASHA! WHY HAVEN'T YOU GONE TO GET KAGOME!?!" Shippo yelled angrily at the Hanyo.

"Shippo, I'm sure he has a very good reason, right Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"Monk, if I wanted to get her I would, but I'm not gonna, so all of you just back off!!!" Inuyasha told them, and wandered of into the woods.

"What's wrong with him?" Songo joined the conversation.

"I don't know Songo, maybe we should leave him alone..." Miroku answered.

"But what about Kagome?"

"Yeah, what about Kagome? How do you think she feels? Stupid Inuyasha! Always making her cry and run away..." Shippo ran off, as he started to cry at the thought about poor Kagome.

"Poor kid," Songo said and tilted her head to the side, "don't have any family. All he really has is Kagome, and she's like a mom to him."

"Yes, Inuyasha needs to be nicer to Kagome, so that Shippo don't always end up this way."

Miroku and Songo looked at the place where Shippo had ran into, and were surprised to suddenly hear a scream. They got up and ready to fight, as Shippo broke trough the bushes and trees. After the crying Shippo, a giant bear yoking followed, making Miroku and Songo gasp in fear.

"That yoking is huge!" Songo yelled before her, Miroku and Shippo was flung 20 feet across the earth. She screamed.

BACK TO INUYASHA:

'Why do they always have to interrupt me when I'm thinking. Why can't they just leave me alone?' He thought, while sitting under a tree a bit away from the camp.

"AHHHHH!" A scream cut through the silence of the forest.

"What was that?" Inuyasha whispered, already on alert.

"INUYASHA, HELP!!!"

"Songo? Why is she screaming for help? It must be serious" He got up and began running through the forest.

As Inuyasha arrived there, a huge bear yoking was attacking Songo, Miroku and Shippo who were all laying on the ground.

"What the-" Inuyasha didn't even have the time to finish his sentence.

"Inuyasha, look out!!!!" Miroku yelled

"What?" He just had the time to jump away, before the demon hit would have hit him.

"That was close. Damn thing, I'm going to finish this," he drew his sword, Tetsusaiga, and yelled, "WINDSCAR!"

The bear yoking was consumed by the large amount of light, shooting out from the Tetsusaiga.

"Piece of cake," Inuyasha said, while tugging his sword back in it's sheath.

"Thank God, you got here in time. Before long we would have been it's dinner." Miroku said, while standing up.

"Shut up, Miroku. I took care of it didn't I?" Inuyasha barked annoyed.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Songo asked nervous about his sudden change in temper.

Everyone turned to find.....

A/N: That was the 2nd chappie. I'm gonna end it with a cliff hanger, so hang on till the next chapter will come, and while you're waiting, leave a review ;)


	3. somethings wrong

Chapter 3: _**when someone is thinking to themselves.**_

back in the modern era with Kagome.

Kagome dear wake up. Said her mother who was just happy to have her daughter back.

She knows that her daughter has a duty but, she also worries about her every time she leaves to the fuel era.

Kagome just now recognizing her mothers voice and what she was saying woke up with a groggy moan. What is it momma? I was just having a great dream. Said a still sleep laden Kagome.

I'm sorry dear its just your friends from school are here I told them you were sleeping but I don't think their leaving till you go talk to them.

Alright I'll be down in a minute, just go down and tell them I'm up and getting ready.

_**I wonder what they want now. They probably want to go to Wacdonalds or something knowing them they'll also try to get me to go out with Hojo. If only they knew.**_

Kagome sighed coming down the stairs, just before she reached the bottom she put a smile on her face.

There she saw Yuka and Erie. On their way to Wacdonalds the girls chattered away not noticing Kagome wasn't paying attention.

Just then Kagome shot straight up with a look of horror and fear in her eyes. As she ran out the door she told them she was sorry but she had to go.

When she got home she quickly told her mom she was going back for a couple weeks and not to let her friends in the house.

She quickly packed her bag with sweets for Shippo , gloss and ponytail holders for Songo, a new set of beads for Miroku, and sooo much Ramen she thought Inuyasha would pass out from the sight.

She hurriedly went outside and jumped in the well.

**Back with Inuyasha **

Inuyasha was just wondering if he should go get her for the millionth time when he caught sight of Kikyo's soul collectors Inuyasha emiditally followed them to her.

When he reached her she was by a lake dressing some wounds to a lil boy who had fallen down.

**A/N ok so I know this seems a lil short or maybe not I'm not sure but please please review it would mean soooo much to me. Anyways hopefully you like it. Thank you to the people who have reviewed it really gave me the motivation to keep going please keep giving me you ideas on the story and like I said if you have anything you want me to write about in the story or if you have any ideas just review with the idea if I think its something I wish to add ill PM you anyways **

**read and review !!!**


	4. you'll never guess what happens

Chapter 4

Before Inuyasha could say anything to Kikyo she left after dressing the boys wounds and sending him off.

_**I knew he would come but I cant talk to him yet there are some things I need to figure out first.**_

**Later that day**

Kagome had returned to the fudel era almost three hours ago, it was getting dark but something was wrong. Then she saw it a sol collector. Inuyasha had been gone all day so she knew Kikyo had to know. She decided to go see what _SHE _wanted.

When she arrived Kikyo didn't even look phased by her so decided she wanted her to show.

Ahh I see you are a smart one. I wish to talk to you, I suppose you know my intentions on Inuyasha by now?

Kagome's eyes showed fear of what she expected to happen. Yes I know, and I also know that he wouldn't have it any other way. A tear escaped her eye.

You know he loves you right? He'll do anything for you yet you want to destroy his life by taking it away?! Why cant you just let him be he has people here who love him I lo... She stopped herself there.

She would not let Kikyo destroy her this is her time to talk and nothing would ruin it.

Awww does my reincarnation love that Hanyo? Well it unrequited love so you might as well give up hope now.

Unnoticed to the both of them that certain Hanyo was lurking behind a tree. But at Kikyo's words _that Hanyo _he had forgotten that he was hiding and came out from behind the tree seething.

Kikyo if I knew that I was nothing to you I would have told Kagome how I felt years ago(it has been 4 years since Kagome has come to fudel japan)

at this Kagome jumped and had a shocked look on her face. _**What does he mean I would have told Kagome how I felt years ago?**_

Inuyasha I I I what are you doing here? Kikyo stammered. She had a look of shock and wonder on her face. _**How did he manage to hide his youki from both of us?**_

Kagome was staring straight at Inuyasha who was looking at her.

Kagome I'm sooo sorry I didn't tell you this before I just thought that you didn't feel the same, I thought myself unworthy of your love but, can you forgive me and accept the love that I have for you?

Kagome thought about what he had just said and was stunned. Not noticing his look of despair Kagome kept a blank face, finally it clicked as to what he said and the biggest smile ever seen on her face broke out.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo saw this Kikyo however was not pleased by this.

Inuyasha you don't know how long I've wanted you to say that says a extremely happy 19 year old Kagome. Of course id accept you id have it no other way she ran to him and gave him a hug as a tear ran down her face, this time out of joy.

_**NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!!!! **_screamed a fuming Kikyo.

She pulled an arrow and aimed it at Inuyasha's heart.

If I cant have you no one can .

At that moment in time Kagome had also take out her bow and arrow and had it aimed at Kikyo.

Drop it now Kikyo I wont hesitate to shoot you this time. The only reason I let you live this long was because I thought he loved you, come to find out hes only avenging your untimely death I have no restraints.

HA like a weak girl like you could harm me. Remember girl your MY reincarnation you can not harm me.

Kagome had had enough she let a warring arrow fly an had another one ready in seconds.

Don't make me tell you again Kikyo leave now.

Shocked as to how much power was released with that one shot she turned and started to walk off, but not before she gave a warring of her own.

Don't think that just because he chose you that hes not gonna come back to me he'll tire of you soon enough. Then he'll be mine.

That's where your wrong Kikyo. Inuyasha finally spoke up since the last time, he was too shocked to speak for awhile. I'm not going back Kikyo I LOVE Kagome. She is mine and I'm hers and no ones going to change that.

With that they left her to stare at where they once stood. They walked off holding hands, Inuyasha?

Hmmm?

Did you really mean all that back there? She asked

Of course I did what made you ask such a question?

Never mind that I'm just happy you finally told me.

When they reached the campsite everyone was shocked to see the sight before them

A/N ok that's it for this chapter. Hoped you liked it and thank you for you inspiration. Those who reviewed to the two who wanted Inuyasha to forget Kikyo and choose Kagome hope this suits you and you like it it was my longest by far and I hope to get your reviews soon thanks sooo much. Oh to every 5th reviewer you get the choice to choose what will happen next so review review review.

Love you all oh and the more reviews I get the quicker I update


	5. OMG TELL ME EVERYTHING!

What? Inuyasha said to the shocked faces of his comrades.

N n n nothing Songo stammered.

Yeah nothing Miroku repeated. Its just we thought you were going to see Kikyo and were gonna make Kagome go back home once again.

Kagome just stood there blushing sooo much she thought that the Kamis could see.

Finally she spoke up I'm going to take a bath then go to bed, she looked at Songo as if to say come with me and Ill tell you everything.

Yeah me too Songo replied, I've got demon blood everywhere and its starting to make me itch.

I shall assist you ladies.

Oh no you don't you lecherous monk. Inuyasha growled wile holding Miroku up in the air by his monk robes. Your going to stay here and watch over the camp with me.

KAGOME WAIT FOR ME!!!! wailed Shippo .

She turned around and caught him as he jumped in to her arms. I could never forget you Shippo .

The young kit smiled at this and was as happy as can be.

She turned around walked off to the lake.

_**WITH Miroku AND Inuyasha.**_

soooo what happened Miroku asked.

Long pause of silence.

What do you mean what happened?

I mean why were you and lady Kagome holding hands when you walked into the camp?

Oh that.. well uh Inuyasha blushed as he thought back to what had happened between him Kagome and Kikyo. Well I chose Kagome over Kikyo. He said so quick it sounded like wellichosekagomeoverkikyo.

What was that I didn't catch that Miroku asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and repeated himself again this time slow enough so Miroku could understand. I chose Kagome over Kikyo.

_**BACK WITH Kagome AND Songo.**_

Well you gonna tell me or not? Songo asked anxiously

well this is what happened, she stopped suddenly then looked to Songo. I sense jewel shards a lot of them and there coming fast.

Hurry up and get dressed ill go get Inuyasha. Songo all but yelled as she took off in the direction of the camp.

**A/N ok I know its been awhile but hey I have a child to take care of lol. Yeah I know some of you are probably thinking I'm a hoe or something like that well I'm not I only have 1 partner and were still together. Hopefully I've grown my writing skills and don't be afraid to leave me a review of what I did wrong I accept all the help I get and don't forget I need 4 more reviews the last person gets to pick what should happen next well enjoy I hope to update soon!!!!**


	6. oooo trouble is brewing

**A/N ok so I have decided that there will be at least one lemon in the story I will tell you when it begins and ends just for those who like my story but don't want to read a lemon . Also I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my story, I hope I get more reviews they really help me to keep going right now I'm play this story by ear so its kind of hard to update quickly. If you have any ideas PM me with you idea and I will try my best to add it to my story line. Ok well on with the story!!!**

Songo had just made it to Inuyasha and was out of breath so she tried to tell them the best she could. Kagome...springs.....talk...Koga.

Inuyasha hadn't even given her time to finish he left just as soon as she got there._** Mangy wolf he better stay away from Kagome!**_

**Back with Kagome.**

Kagome! I thought I smelt your beautiful enticing aroma. Koga said as he held her hands in his.

Hey Koga, Kagome was very displeased with him at this moment, here she was trying to relax and he comes running calling her his woman. _**Man am I tiring of this maybe I need to be a lil meaner at this?**_

Just then Inuyasha had burst through the opening eyes red and his demon markings starting to show. Kagome immediately ran to him to calm him down bu the looked at her and said it was ok.

I'm in control Kagome I don't know how or why but I think hes finally surrendering to me.

_Its on cause I'm protecting whats mine._ His demon half had spoken in his mind. Inuyasha's face looked as though he'd seen a ghost but recovered quickly.

Koga I suggest you step away from my intended mate, it seems my demon half has claimed her as mine so hasn't my human and Hanyo side.

Kagome was bewildered. _**What does he mean mate? Is it some type of why saying that he loves me? And why is he able to control his demon side? UGH! So many questions and I have no answers he soooo has explaining to do when we get back.**_

Before they could start the fight Kagome had stepped in between the two, she looked at Koga then back at Inuyasha and smiled. Koga? His face had lit up thinking she was gonna choose him.

Yes my love? He replied.

Why do you think I belong to you? She asked annoyed.

Because your my woman I've told you this.

Well did you ever think about what I wanted she was starting to get mad now. Well did you.

Now it was Kog's turn to have a look of bewilderment upon his face.

Just then they heard an evil laugh they all knew too well.

**Ok I know cliffie but hey gotta have something to leave you wanting more right? Lol well reviewand tell me what you think!**


	7. the plot thickens

Naraku! Inuyasha bellowed.

Oh I see you have chosen to fight with the wolf demon. Naraku said ignoring the half-demons ranting.

I I Inu Inuyasha? Kagome stammered.

Huh? He looked at Kagome to see her half naked._** Shit she needs clothes now or I wont be able to contain myself any longer.**_ He thought to himself.

At this moment Songo and Miroku decided to enter.

Inuyasha! Songo yelled not noticing that the one person they have been searching for was right there.

Naraku what are you doing here? Miroku asked.

Songo looked over with a puzzled look and then changed her stance to that of a fight.

How long do we plan on chasing him? I'm tired of all this lets fight already! Inuyasha yelled.

As he took Tessaiga out of its scabbard Naraku fled away.

Dammit he got away again! Inuyasha was pissed and everyone knew it so when he left they didn't bother to follow or ask where he went.

**Later that night. Around camp.**

Everyone was around the camp fire eating and still no sign of Inuyasha.

_**I wonder where he is. **_Kagome thought,**_ he never misses a meal time especially when its his favorite, Ramen._**. About the time she had thought this the other decided to voice her thoughts.

I wonder where Inuyasha is Shippo muttered.

Yeah I was wonder the same thing. Miroku replied.

Same here, said Songo.

They all looked to Kagome who was sooo wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even notice the 3 pair of eyes looking in her direction.

_**With Inuyasha.**_

God how did I let him get away again.

Inuyasha? He turned to the voice spotting none other then...

oops cant let you know who it is yet (evil laugh) well till next time please review review review

also to all my fans I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late update god I'm soooo sorry.


	8. The big Twist

Kikyo? Inuyasha said with an angry look on his face. What are you doing here I thought I told you to never come around me ever again! He bellowed.

Inu, baby, please I I I she stammered.

Inuyasha smelt the tears before they even started to roll down the dead mikos cheeks.

Kikyo. Inuyasha sighed. He walked up to her and embraced into a love and hurt filled hug. Why did you say that, I thought you loved me then you say...

Inuyasha I'm sorry I was only trying to tick her off I never meant any of it please, can you ever forgive me?

Inuyasha had heard enough, before she could say anymore he kissed her. This kiss was one of was love and lust.

**MEANWHILE...**

Kagome have you seen Inuyasha? Sango had asked the girl that was so much like a sister to her.

No I haven't I was about to ask you the same thing. Maybe I should go look for him?

At that moment the heard a howl Kagome shot up she knew that howl it was Inuyasha Before anyone could ask her where she was going she had grabbed her bow and arrows and took off.

The stunned group stood there for a minuet before Kilala was ready and waiting with a roar that most likely meant hurry up. They wasted no time. Follow Kagome, Sango had ordered. Kilala didn't pause.

**WITH KAGOME...**

I hope hes ok as she reached a clearing she stopped. There was Inuyasha with kikiyo they were. She wasted no time she dropped her things and took off leaving a trail of tears behind her.

She ran for hours till she looked and realized where she was at. I'm in the western lands? Why did I run here? She muttered to herself. Before she could continue walking she felt an aura that was imminence

Sesshomaru she whispered. She stood there waiting and in less then a minuet there stood the lord of the Western lands.

Miko, what are you doing here and where is that half breed that shames the blood of our father?

He looked down just in time to see her stiffen at the mention of Inuyasha Well he demanded?

Hes with his dead lover. She answered him with no trace of emotion of any kind to her voice.

So I see he chose the dead one, what a shame for he gave up the only thing powerful enough to stop Naraku.

Kagome looked up at him as he said this. What do you mean my lord? She asked her eyes full of curiosity

_**Sorry to stop here and sorry once again for the long update I've been having health problems, I just found out I could have a cyst on my overries. So I will not be updating quickly for awhile but I will keep updating. Please review and tell me what you think. And also I need a beta and would love to have someone pm about it although I do have one thing to say u have to have written at least 3 stories and they have to be more the 4 chapters so that not just anyone can help me sorry but I need someone who knows what they are doing.**_


	9. The Proposal

I mean what I said Miko, you are the only thing strong enough to defeat Naraku

What how is that possible? She asked still confused.

While you are still untrained in your Miko abilities you are the only one to hurt Naraku with great damage. Now if you were trained I believe you could almost kill him and with the help of me he should be killed.

Are you saying you want to help me a HUMAN? She said incredulously

Starting to get annoyed Sesshomaru looks at her with an icy glare, lil Miko

it's KAGOME, not Miko, not girl, wench,stupid,or human,Kagome.

Hn, Kagome if you wish to learn to hone your powers I suggest you follow me before the Hanyou comes looking for you, I can sense him in the distance.

Oh alright but I don't think I'm going to be able to walk far I'm kinda tired, she said sheepishly.

Do not worry our camp is not far, Rin should be happy to finally have some company I don't think Jakan is much fun.

Kagome laughed at this she remembered the last time they had ran into Sesshomaru, Little Rin had decked out the imp in flowers.

As she laughed and thought about the past they had reached the camp. KAGOME! RIN HAS MISSED YOU!.she ran to Kagome and as she jumped to her Kagome caught her.

I've missed you as well Rin, how have you been?

Rin's been good lord Sesshomaru takes good care of Rin, but Rin needs a new kimono, master Jakan ripped Rins old one,as she said this she showed Kagome the rip.

Hold on ill be right back ok Rin?

OK miss Kagome.

She went to her backpack and pulled out a kimono that was meant for her but she did not need one, so she mended it to Rins size and gave it to her.

Here Rin this should fit go put it on ok?

Yes miss Kagome, Rin will go put it on now. A minute later Rin came out in the blue kimono with the white flowers decorating it. Rin loves her new kimono that you miss Kagome.

Rin just call me Kagome ok?

OK thank you Kagome.

Your welcome, are you hungry?

Yes Rins very hungry, and as to confirm this her stomach growled. They both laughed at this.

OK how bout I make some food from my time called Ramen?

Whats Ray man?

Ramen is an instant flavored noodle these ones taste like beef would you like some.

Yes miss I mean yes please Kagome

OK it should be around 5 minutes.

ok Imma end it here hope you like it please review. Till next chapter enjoy!


	10. What A Wonderful Day

A/N I do not own Inuyasha or anything I put in here unless I decide to make a new character which I will gladly let you know if I do.

Recap of last time, Kagome had run into Sesshomaru. He explained to her why she was the asset to defeating Naraku, He then he asked her in not those exact words to join the group. OK to explain to everyone who was wondering why I posted that chapter, it was meant to just let Kagome and Sesshomaru's group bond, and for Kagome to find peace at the moment. I'm sorry if anyone didn't understand what was going on and now to begin the next chapter!

As Kagome and Rin waited for the Ramen Kagome had decided to listen to her Ipod. Feeling sad she went to one of her favorite songs, **"Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis"**

**"Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen"**

As she listens to the lyrics of the song she feels as if her heart is breaking even more.

**"But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy"**

"**I bet they all thought I was crazy" she thought.**

"But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I"

she starts to hum the song at this part feeling even more as if this song

was about her right now.

**"Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
****  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal**

**Is to keep me from falling"**

By now Kagome is softly sing the song and starting to feel a little better.

**"But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love" 

As the song finishes she starts to feel eyes on her only to see that Sesshomaru is looking at her quizzically.

What is that device you carry with you miko? And why does it play music? This Sesshomaru demands an explanation.

This is and Ipod its from my time, we use it to listen to music when we are bored.

I pod? May Rin listen to it?

Kagome looks at the small child and smiles, maybe later but now its time to eat. Kagome gets up and pulls two bowls and some silverware out of her yellow pack and starts add the Ramen to the bowls. When she is finished she hands on to Rin and keeps the other for herself.

Now be careful Rin that's very hot. Kagome tells her sounding as if she was a mother warning her child.

OK miss Kagome Rin will be careful She says sweetly.

As they both finished their diner they headed towards a spring Kagome had seen earlier in their travels Rin an I are going to go clean up and we'll be back in a half hour, is that alright with you Lord Sesshomaru? Kagome asked sweetly so as to not be turned down.

Hn, was all she got and she took it as a yes. Before he could turn around an say no, Kagome had grabbed her pack and, Rin. As they got to the spring they were out of breath seeing as they ran hoping to get there quickly.

Are you able to swim Rin? Kagome asked.

Mm hmm, Lord Sesshomaru taught Rin to swim last month.

OK, well I'm still going to keep an eye on you so stay close OK?

Yes miss Kagome.

Now Rin what did I tell you about calling me miss Kagome? She playfully scolded the young girl.

You said to just call you Kagome. Rin is sorry she will do better next time, she'll make sure she will do as shes asked. Rin said not noticing the playfulness in Kagome's voice.

Rin its OK I was just teasing don't cry alright? Here how bout we get into this nice spring before lord icy decides that we have been gone long enough hmm?

Rin started to giggle at the nickname Kagome had just given her lord.

As Kagome watched the girl she couldn't help but let out a laugh as she too though the name was funny.

_A/N OK I'm going to end it here sorry but I'm not ready to add anymore drama right now next chapter Inuyasha might just find Kagome, but what will happen when he finds out just who she now travels with? Till next time. Please review!_


	11. Authors Note!

A/N I'm sorry to anyone who has read this story but I just don't know what to do with it if anyone has an idea I'm gladly accepting anything please please please don't be shy, anyway to those of you who have read it thank you and hopefully I can update it soon. Thanks again please don't forget to review my stories!

HELP IM NOT SURE WHAT IM GOING TO PUT NEXT PLEASE HELP ME! UGH SO NOT COOL! Anyways review review review And add me to favs or what ever please help its needed

your Author me!


	12. thank you all

OK I know I said I couldn't figure out what I was going to do with this story but I just had an idea.

Also I would like to thank: inu-yusukekaiba102, REDROSES13, iamkagome12,Mari605i, epitomeofdeath, DarkSacredJewelXoX, OpalBrat, and GodOfFlame101. For all of their reviews flames or not or just helpful it don't matter you guys have helped me and I thank you all, I'm sorry I am just now getting to posting your names on here and I hope you all keep reviewing my story and keep helping me out once again thank you all please please keep it up!

I'm not sure when ill be updating but I just wanted to put a thanks to all my reviewers.


End file.
